


Cages (Masturbation challenge 8)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds himself in a velvet cage and then is forced to face the fact that there are other far more fundamental barriers in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cages (Masturbation challenge 8)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 08 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. It turned out a lot longer and deeper than I expected :). All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen

**Title:** Cages (Masturbation challenge 8)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Pairing:** Sam/OFC  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Summary:** Sam finds himself in a velvet cage and then is forced to face the fact that there are other far more fundamental barriers in his life.  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** dubious consent  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 08 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. It turned out a lot longer and deeper than I expected :). All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen  
 **Word count:** 4,207  
 **Link:[to other mmom fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

Waking up in a cage was not Sam's idea of fun, but it wasn't as if he hadn't done it before so he didn't panic about that. What was more worrying was the fact that the inside of the cage was lined with red velvet with red satin pillows and he was completely naked. He'd also been scrubbed from head to foot since he definitely remembered being covered in mud and gore when something had cracked him over the back of the head. The hunt had been over so he had no idea what was going on now.

"Hello," a female voice purred just after he had sat up.

Sam did three things at the same time: he scrambled away from the voice; grabbed one of the satin pillows in what had to be a ridiculous attempt to hide his modesty; and turned to find out who was speaking to him.

The woman standing next to the cage in the red dress that perfectly matched the décor was stunning, but Sam knew instantly that there was something off about her. She had bright blue eyes, long black hair that fell in curls to her waist and she laughed at him with an almost girlish sound, only every instinct Sam had told him she was not what she seemed. The woman was not human; he knew it without a doubt.

"You are so completely delicious," she said, apparently delighted by his reaction, "I knew it was a good idea to take you."

"What are you?" Sam asked pointedly; he was in no mood for games.

"A little of this, a little of that," the woman replied, "but my name is Maya. I hope the accommodations are not too uncomfortable."

"I've had worse," Sam all but growled back.

Maya creeped him out and even as far away as he could get from her in the cage she was still sending out vibes that set his teeth on edge. He did not know what she was, but that it was not good was abundantly clear. She continued to look at him with a small smile playing at her lips and Sam was beginning to feel more and more like an exhibit in a zoo.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked eventually although part of him really didn't want to know.

"I'm going to enjoy you," Maya replied, running one finger down one of the bars of the cage, "and if you're good I might even let you go. It would be a shame to dispose of such a splendid specimen as you."

Sam wasn't sure whether to be offended or happy that at least she seemed to appreciate him in some sort of bizarre sociopathic manner. The idea that she was just playing with him and offering up freedom like a carrot did enter his mind, but when he looked in her eyes, for some reason, he felt as if she was telling the truth. There was still the whole 'might' part of the conversation though, so he was not holding out much hope.

"There is raw talent in you," Maya said, still examining him with her intense gaze, "I can feel it, but you have it locked away."

He found he could not look away and her eyes seemed to shine from within, dragging his will from him in an instant. He felt something then, something that he could not explain that ghosted over his mind like wind over sand, just moving the surface and floating on. Sam wanted to move and he wanted to pull away, but Maya's hypnotic stare had him and all he could do was breathe hard as his heart began to beat faster.

"Let me in, child," Maya's voice had changed, "you cannot stop me for long."

Sam would have protested if he could, but he was trapped. He tried to block the touch on his mind, but no matter what he did it seemed to slip past his defences and he knew the moment she slid into his mind proper. It was as if Maya had simply sidestepped his higher thoughts, making his mind remote from his body and instincts, and he could not even whimper a protest.

"Oh yes," she said, eyes still boring into his, "so much potential."

There as a sudden pain which did give him enough will to at least react, but a small grunt was all he could manage before Maya's control was absolute once more. Something had broken in his mind, he could feel it, but he did not understand what and he felt brief flashes of pain as Maya rummaged around in his head.

It was the violation that was worse than the pain and he could not even begin to stop her; he was helpless under the onslaught and then it was over, as suddenly as it had begun and he slumped back against the cage.

"You are going to be such fun," Maya said brightly as Sam clutched the pillow to him like a shield.

He felt so exposed in a way that had nothing to do with being naked and he hunched down as she turned and walked away. Nothing could have prepared him for the hold Maya had had on his mind, or the feelings of complete helplessness that assailed him as he relived the experience. He might be in a velvet prison, but he had been wrong when he had told Maya he had had worse.

====

Sam was not by nature a quitter, but it was not until Maya walked back in that he realised he had been sitting staring at nothing since she had gone the first time. He had no idea how long it had been, but he found himself pushing back against the bars behind him as she approached; he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Give me your wrist," she said without the slightest indication that it was a request.

Sam did not move.

"I can make you," Maya told him and she did not sound annoyed, "but that would be unpleasant."

There was a glint in her eye and Sam had no doubt she could fulfil her promise; she was enjoying his fear.

"I promise you will enjoy it," she said with a flirtatious smile that made Sam shiver.

He was afraid and he did not want to go near her, but Sam wanted her invading his mind again even less, so slowly he moved. Climbing to his knees still holding the pillow he shuffled towards the front of the cage and hesitantly held out his arm. Maya's fingers were icy cold as they fixed round his wrist and whatever it was about her that was setting off his instincts tripled, almost making him pull back. He could feel unnatural strength in the hand holding his arm and he knew he would not be able to free himself even if he tried.

"Just relax," Maya told him as she stroked the inside of his wrist, "I'm not going to hurt you."

There was no way Sam could relax, but the stroking was strangely soothing and he had made the mistake of looking in her eyes again, so he could not protest. He watched, trapped in his own body as she opened her mouth and long white fangs slowly descended from her upper jaw. The logical part of his mind told him that Maya was some sort of vampire, but she was far more powerful than any he had ever seen and so very different.

He didn't feel any pain as those razor sharp fangs slipped effortlessly into his wrist, in fact quite the opposite; he found himself gasping as the most incredible pleasure ripped through him. This time he had not felt her enter his mind, but he knew Maya had to be there, manipulating what he was feeling. There was no way pain could feel like such overwhelming ecstasy without something making it so. He could not really analyse the situation, however, merely live it as he was forced to drop the pillow and grab for the cage to hold himself up as he lost fine motor control.

His body responded embarrassingly quickly and he was achingly hard in moments, no matter how afraid he had been before. Whatever Maya was doing was sending stimulation to all parts of his body and it was overwhelming in its intensity. By the time she finally released him, he was trembling and whimpering and he barely had any control over his body. Fingers that were now warm stroked the side of his face and he slid down the bars into a heap as the after shocks continued through him.

He could not help the groan as his still hard erection bumped the inside of his leg as he curled up. His nerves were so sensitive that even the slightest touch almost hurt. There was nothing he could do to help himself and he lay on his side, legs pulled up to his chest just trying to come to terms with what had happened and what was still happening. Fingers carded through his hair as he lay there unmoving and nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

"Sleep," the command was firm but quiet, "I believe I have underestimated you."

====

Sam found himself in a bed the next time he woke up. He was still naked, but a soft cotton sheet gave him some protection. As sleep left him it took him about ten seconds to realise that he was not alone and then he head whipped round to see Maya sitting on the edge of the bed. He almost panicked, but the serious expression on the vampire's face held him still.

"I am not an altruistic creature," Maya said, her voice devoid of the amusement she had shown before, "and there are few things I care about, but when I found you I made an error in judgement."

Sam just looked at her; he did not dare move.

"There are more individuals with talent in the world than most realise," Maya continued, running her hand over the cotton sheet in what seemed to Sam to be an unconscious gesture, "but it is explained away as coincidence and luck. Human beings can be very blind and they lock parts of themselves away without caring what they are giving up. I assumed the cages in your mind were of your own making and you were denying your power, but when I fed I discovered my error. The walls in your mind were placed there by another and that you are exhibiting any gift is because of the strength of your mind. The creature that put those barriers there is one of the things I choose to care about."

Sam knew she was speaking of the demon that had killed his mother and when Maya spoke of it her eyes lost the last trace of feeling that had remained. It was impossible to tell anything about what she was thinking as she stared at him flatly.

"I am what I am," she said eventually, "and I make no excuse for it, but there are things that threaten everything that exists and which all forms of life must resist. It is one of those."

It took Sam a moment to realise that Maya was siding with him on this one point and he could not help but show his shock. Evil was evil in his experience and it had always been his family against all the darkness.

"It killed my mother," he said, not sure what else to say.

"Because all that you are is a threat to its goals," Maya said in a perfectly reasonable tone. "I can help you remove the cages around your power..."

She let the implications hang and Sam could not believe she was offering to help him. Maya was not human and she was not a good guy and Sam knew this, could feel it with every fibre of his being, and yet he could also see that the offer was genuine.

"What do you want in return?" he asked, also well aware that there had to be a price.

Maya raised one eyebrow at the question, but did not deny that she wanted something.

"Practical," she observed with a slight smile, "I like that."

She stood up and walked to the window where the moon was shining brightly in the sky. The silver light gave her an ethereal quality which completed the feeling of otherness Sam continually sensed about her.

"I have needs," Maya said, turning back and giving him a smile that showed pure white teeth, "and desires. Three days; I want you for three days, willingly and your oath that when you are free you will not attempt to destroy me. Then I will help you break the bonds on your mind."

"How do I know you will keep you side of the bargain?" Sam asked, not bothering to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

This creature had invaded his mind and violated him in the most intimate way, he was not about to trust her in the slightest. His objection brought another smile from the woman and she swept back towards him, leaning over him and running a finger down his face.

"I think I like you," she said cheerfully, "and not just because you have interesting talents. You are not like most of the cattle that wander around this world."

She stood up, still looking at him intently.

"A show of trust from both side, Sam Winchester," she said and he was quite surprised she knew his name. "I will help you destroy the cages in your mind tonight if you give me your word that you will remain for the three days and show me that you can be a good boy."

"What will I be expected to do?" Sam was not walking into this blindly, even if he had no idea what would happen if he refused.

"Eat, sleep, have sex and donate blood," Maya said, definitely not beating around the bush. "I enjoy being dominant, but you're a big boy and I'm sure my little kinks will not scare you."

Sam wasn't so sure, but he was being offered something here that he could not refuse. He no more wanted psychic powers than he wanted to be where he was right now, but if the demon that had killed Mom didn't want him to have them then that was probably the best reason for him to accept them.

"Three days," he clarified and he knew he was just stalling, "and then I'm free to go?"

Maya nodded.

"You have my word," she replied and Sam was almost positive she was being completely honest.

"Just because of the demon?" Sam was still stalling, but it was taking him a while to find the courage to actually say yes.

"And I enjoy my donors willing," Maya said without trying to hide the lustful gaze she passed over the bed where the sheet was doing little to hide what was beneath it; "those I like anyway. I promise you will enjoy it if you just let yourself."

Sam swallowed and looked at her a while longer; he really didn't have a choice.

"Okay," he said, throat dry from nerves, but voice steady none-the-less, "you have my word."

Maya gave him a smile that might have been attractive if there hadn't been so much of a predator about it.

"Good," Maya said and sat back down on the bed. "Show me that you can follow instructions and then I will join with you to destroy the bars in your head."

Sam gave a small nod and tried to bolster his courage; he could do this. Instinct told him to protest when Maya took hold of the sheet covering him and began to pull it slowly, revealing more and more of his body as she did so.

"Such a fine specimen," she said, licking her lips as the sheet slipped lower and lower. "You're going to show me how well you perform, Sam."

His eyes followed the sheet downwards and he could not help the blush he felt slowly creeping up his cheeks. Dean was the predator in the bedroom and Sam felt very uncomfortable being Maya's sole centre of attention. The smile the vampire gave when she revealed that Sam was already half hard made him blush even more.

"Ah, you are interested," she said, a purr in her voice that ran over Sam's skin making him shiver, "I was hoping you would be. I have ways to overcome such difficulties, but I'm pleased they're unnecessary."

Her gaze roamed all over his body and Sam just tried to remember how to breathe.

"Open your legs," Maya said, not yet moving towards him.

It took Sam a moment to convince his body to cooperate, but he did as he was told, all the while completely aware that every move was being watched. He was not sure what Maya had meant by 'show me how well you perform' and he could not help feeling more than a little nervous.

"Touch yourself, Sam," Maya instructed, looking him in the eye again; "touch yourself and show me how well you come."

That was not what he had expected at all and he just lay there for a few seconds. Maya was telling him to perform for her and for a moment he was stunned; he had been prepared for her to reach out and touch him, but that she wanted him to do it himself blindsided him. Maya smiled at him, clearly amused by his reaction.

"Sam, you're not going to fall at the first hurdle are you?" she teased, because they both knew he wasn't about to give up that easily.

Feeling vulnerable, exposed and very much out of his depth Sam slowly moved, running his hand over his stomach and into the nest of hair around the base of his cock. It was a familiar sensation and he did his best to sink into it; Maya wanted a show and he had to give her one. When he did this alone he often thought of Jess, remembering the woman he had loved with all his heart in some of their most intimate moments, but that felt wrong for now. Somehow it felt as if it would be a desecration of Jess' memory so he shied away from those thoughts.

Instead he delved further back to something that he had seen that had given him jerk off material for months. He'd come home from school early one day after someone had managed to set fire to the science lab and he'd heard noises coming from upstairs. Unlike most sixteen year olds he had not immediately come to the conclusion that someone was having sex upstairs, rather he had grabbed a gun from the hall closet and crept up the stairs to find out what was attacking who in one of the upstairs bedrooms. What he'd seen through the slightly open door was Dean with a very busty blond pushed up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

Sam would never admit what he had seen to Dean, and he had watched right to the end, and he definitely would never let his brother know that it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He let himself remember the sight of Dean thrusting hard into the girl whose name Sam never had found out and he curled his fingers around his cock. It took him only a few moments to become fully hard and he let himself fall into the whole experience rather than analysing what was going on.

Opening his legs wider he ran his hand down and around his balls, stroking himself with a firm, rough move that was only just soft enough not to hurt. He had always liked sex to be quite forceful and being gentle with himself when he jerked off rarely worked. The appreciative noises from Maya did nothing to break him out of the fantasy in his head and he brought round his other hand, fisting his cock hard as he continued to massage his balls.

In his head he could see Dean lavishing kisses on his lover's breasts while making her cry out with deep, hard thrusts, and he moved his hips, bucking into his hand in time with the memory. It was so clear he could almost smell the room and taste the dust in the air on the late summer day. It had been the first time he had ever seen sex and it had made him so incredibly hard. He had reached down into his pants without thinking and it had only taken a few quick strokes before he had come in his boxers. It had been the most incredible orgasm of his young teenage years and he relived every moment in his head.

Lifting his hips off the bed he thrust into his waiting hand and as the voyeuristic memory flooded through his head he came with a small cry, shooting his load all over his stomach and slamming back into the present as his body shuddered with pleasure. He had lost himself so completely in the memory that it took a second or so for his brain to switch back on to what was really happening as he slowly came down from the endorphin high.

He blinked at Maya, who was watching him hungrily and he gave her a small twitch of a smile as he lay there breathing hard. It disappeared quickly as the vampire crawled onto the bed and he suddenly felt like the prey again. On all fours she loomed over him and Sam was not sure he had not just been played, but rather than attacking him Maya lowered her head over his stomach and he had to wrap his hands into the bottom sheet to prevent himself doing something she did not want as he felt her tongue run over his skin.

His sensitivity after his orgasm, coupled by the fact that his brain was informing him in vivid detail that Maya was lapping up his cum with long strokes of her tongue had him moaning despite himself. Sam literally writhed under her touch somewhere between agony and ecstasy and his body tried to go back to aroused far too soon.

Maya's eyes were glowing when she finally lifted her head and looked at him. Sam's rational brain gave up as the vampire literally crawled up his body and he understood how some demon victims looked like they had died in bliss. At that moment he could not have stopped this if he had wanted to.

"I look forward to meeting the real Sam Winchester," Maya said and then licked a swathe up the side of his neck, "I hope you're ready."

When she bit him Sam felt the force of her mind crash into his own and he screamed, rearing up under her as he felt a thousand things in his head explode at the same time. Too much sensation and too much awareness flooded him as his mind was literally blown open and he saw the reality for the first time. It shook the limits of his sanity and then he was falling into darkness.

====

Sam stood on the street corner and watched Dean coming out of the police station. He could sense the anxious thoughts running through his brother's head even from so far away and he regretted causing Dean so much worry, but he could not regret the past few days. The world was a different place for him now and it was all much clearer.

Maya had been even more interesting when he had woken up with the cages around his mind completely obliterated and he could not say that he had hated his days of subservience. She was part of the darkness and she had not tried to hide the truth about herself, but she had done as promised and some of the sex had been mind blowing.

She had shared her knowledge of the demon that had tried to destroy his family and for Sam that information had been priceless. He knew more of what they were up against now and he understood why he was so dangerous to it.

Taking his hands out of his pockets he began to walk across the road; it was time to get back on the hunt. He'd dreamed last night and they needed to go west or lots of people were going to die at a Church picnic. It would probably take a couple of hours to explain everything to Dean, but he had no intentions of lying to his brother and he knew Dean would just get on with the job, even if it took him time to understand.

They were hunters first; they saved people and their private lives came second. Sam could see his future clearly now and he was not running from it anymore. Dean had always understood and they were needed elsewhere; it was time to go.

**The End**


End file.
